Conventionally, in hybrid cars and electric cars, it is often the case that electrical wires of a wire harness routed, for example, between a battery and an inverter or between the inverter and a motor are inserted into a metal pipe and then laid out. For example, in JP 2006-311699A (Patent Document 1), as shown in FIG. 8, electrical wires 100 of a wire harness are inserted into a metal pipe (shield pipe) 101 in a wiring region under and along the floor of a vehicle body. The insertion of the electrical wires 100 into the metal pipe 101 can achieve shielding, and enables the electrical wires 100 to be protected against interfering objects such as stones flying from the road surface or the like. Furthermore, in a curved wiring region such as an engine room that has a cramped space, the electrical wires 100 drawn out from the metal pipe 101 are inserted into a metal braided section (flexible shield member) 102 and then laid out. The metal braided section 102 is obtained by braiding metal bare wires into a mesh, and the metal pipe 101 and the metal braided section 102 are conductively connected to each other by an end of the metal pipe 101 being covered with an end of the metal braided section 102, and the metal pipe 101 and the metal braided section 102 being crimped by a crimp ring 103 mounted on the outer circumference of the metal braided section 102. Furthermore, a rubber grommet 104 that is used for the purpose of, for example, waterproofing is externally fitted to the metal braided section 102 from a connection section at which the metal pipe 101 and the metal braided section 102 are connected to each other.